Fifth Night - Kaitou Freyr's Challenge
'''Fifth Night - Kaitou Freyr's Challenge '''is the fifth episode in The Mythical Detective Loki anime. Synopsis An explosion! Boom! Police surround a building as one of the walls explode. High on a building, a mysterious man stands laughing--and then throws down his signature card! Meanwhile, the detectives are at Enjaku, where Mayura is obsessing over the infamous mystery thief. Loki seems bored, but Mayura is super gung-ho about catching the elusive thief Frey. Loki states that he has no interest in catching someone who announces what they'll steal, because "people that hungry for attention don't deserve any." After Mayura leaves, determined to catch the mysterious Frey on her own, Loki ponders over the thief's name. Mayura walks down the street, fuming and lost in thought, when she runs into a tall guy. They both take a tumble, and Mayura apologizes profusely and hands him a handkerchief. Tall boy sees her face and gets all flustered, and attempts (miserably) to ask her out, as Mayura leaves quickly, oblivious. Later, the mysterious thief Frey has stolen yet another item. We see Frey flying on a robot pig, rejoicing in his success, and it's the tall guy Mayura ran into! Heimdall sits in a room alone, rubbing his (lacking) right eye, muttering about killing Loki. Frey enters, and Heimdall asks him why he continues stealing useless items, when they could simply kill Loki. Frey tells him to calm down and savor the experience of fighting another god. He then vaguely refers to his next object to steal, an object Loki will be sure to not want stolen. The next day, Loki, Narugami, and Yamino are hanging out in the kitchen at Enjaku. Narugami is scarfing down Yamino's food like a crazy person, and Loki is disgusted. Yamino comments that Mayura han't been around lately, and observes the Loki has been checking the newspapers much more frequently since her absence. Loki replies that it has nothing to do with her, then notices something surprising in the news: an article on the Brising Necklace, something Loki is shocked to hear is on earth. Mayura is talking to a friend of her father's, a detective, on the street. They discuss Frey a bit, and hilariously, the night before Frey had also stolen a steel girder being used by some construction workers. The detective has quite a bad cold, so Mayura runs off to get him a tissue. Frey happens to be standing nearby, handing out promotional tissue packets. But alas, no one wants his tissues, so Frey is dramatically stemming in self-pity, when Mayura shows up. Happy to see her again, he excitedly hands her a huge pile of tissue packets. He asks her for her name, but fails yet again, as Mayura has no respect for others and has already run off. As the detective takes the tissues, he sees that written on them is the announcement that Frey plans on stealing the Brising Necklace. Mayura can't believe the man she talked to was Frey, and then wonders why on earth he would use tissues to promote his plans. Meanwhile, Loki and Yamino ponder of the Brising Necklace-- "It may mean that ''she's ''here," says Loki. "And then that would mean that this Frey is really-" Yamino starts to say, but Mayura barges in. She announces Frey's plans to steal the Brisings Necklace. Before Loki and Yamino have time to react, they hear a loud noise outside. They rush out, and see a steel girder stuck in the yard! Mayura informs them that Frey had stolen a steel girder, and Loki smirks, realize that it's a challenge for him. Loki explains to Mayura that each and every jem Frey has stolen was supposed to be a challenge for him, that he hadn't noticed before. "But how does Frey even know who you are?" Mayura asks. Yamino jumps in and says that it's because Loki is a world famous detective, of course. The detectives then arrive at the museum where the Brisings Necklace is held, the police are preparing for Frey big-time. At the museum the detectives run into a classmate of Mayura's, Kotaro. He explains why he's there, because his family is the private owner of the museum. Realizing that he's rich, Mayura gets super excited and says they should hang out sometime. She's kind of a goldigger. She introduces him to Loki, and after Kotaro and Loki walk off together to go to the necklace, Mayura and Yamino comment on how the two are similar. They all walk into the room holding the Brisings Necklace, and Loki stops cold when sees a statue of a beautiful girl standing behind it. Mayura walks in and asks who the beautiful goddess is. Loki informs them all that it's Freya, a goddess of Norse Mythology, the goddess of beauty, ferility, and love. Later that night, the police are ready for Frey. Apparently, the Enjaku Detective Agency will also be there. Mayura walks into the museum, where Loki and Yamino already are, in a revealing police girl costume. Loki looks a bit disturbed. Sleeping gas fills the rooms, and Frey enters, blabbering on about his magnificence. He looks around for Loki, but doesn't see him. As Frey reaches out to grab Brisiggamen, iron bars jam down, trapping him by the necklace. Loki walks out of the fog and greets Frey. They talk a bit, and Loki asks him why he's there. Frey gives a few silly answers at first, but eventually quiets, for reasons unknown. As Loki's about to ask another question, Frey summons Gulinbursti, the robot pig! The iron bars shatter, and after implying that his sister, Freya, really is on earth as Loki suspected, Frey escapes. Category:Anime Category:Episode